


Nap Time

by Pieceofgingerbread



Category: Figure Skating RPF, virtuemoir
Genre: F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, bek this is for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofgingerbread/pseuds/Pieceofgingerbread
Summary: Times Scott and Tessa take a nap from Comeback era and onwards, and the 1 time they don'tThis was meant to be a 5time + 1 time but I couldn't get my brain to write 5 because it got stuck every time I tried and I don't want to put in things that I don't like.





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is but someone asked for a napping fic and here is my attempt. Shoutout to Soph who wrote an excerpt of this which is truly beautiful and also those who knew it was coming I'm so sorry it took so long

**2016**

 

“You know we talked about it in China” Scott explains his and Tessa’s almost decision to return to competition to his less than impressed girlfriend.

 

“You said and I quote ‘it’s up in the air’” Kaitlin air quotes and is on the verge of shouting. “You don’t even know if you’re going to do it, you don’t have a plan as to how” She throws her hands in the air, “God, there’s no real definite decision”

 

He can’t argue with that. It’s all true, they don’t have any foundations to work on.

 

Kaitlin’s voice goes softer, “yet you’re willing to do it with no hesitation. I’m willing to give you everything; move cities, find a new team, buy a house. And that’s not enough”

 

This comment comes with a lot of baggage. Scott knows he loves Kaitlin, there is no question about that. He can look her eye and tell her he loves her and he wouldn’t be lying. But that’s not the question. The problem is Scott is is in love with two people but one of them he won’t care to admit it.

 

Kaitlin is everything he thought he wanted in a life partner. She’s different from all the girlfriends he’s had before and maybe more significant - different from Tessa. They are polar opposites almost and they get along like a house on fire. Scott is aware that this comeback would not only hurt his relationship with Kaitlin, but Tessa’s relationship with Kaitlin. They became like best friends, closer than Scott could have ever imagined. The biggest thing in common is their relationship with Scott, how much they mean to him.

 

But in the end, it’s all subjective. He can love two people, it’s not uncommon. It’s just, he knows deeply that there’s only one girl he will put himself at the end of a blade for. And it’s not Kaitlin, as much as he sometimes wishes it to be.

 

“So, what will happen to us then if you do?” Scott knows its a bad sign that she can’t even make eye contact.

 

“I” he looks for a good explanation but can’t seem to find one “I don’t know Kait” he admits.

 

“Neither do I, Scott.” And then she walks away. Not out of anger or of spite, just because there’s a chasm of things, discussions that will reveal things neither of them want to hear and right now, there’s nothing left for them to say without shouting and tears.

 

So Scott does the only logical thing he can think of - heads to Tessa’s.

***

 

He stands outside Tessa’s apartment unsure whether to knock and even less sure she’ll answer at 10pm.

 

He taps 3 times and waits for an answer, thankfully he gets one.

 

“Hey Scott” Tessa opens the door with only her dressing gown on. “Uh, what are you doing here”

 

“We need to talk” he says, a bit more solemnly than he was meaning to.

 

“Right now?”

 

Scott has the impression she doesn’t want to.

 

“Is that okay?”

 

“I uh, I’ll get changed and postpone the bath” she nods confirming he can come in.

 

“I can leave if you want me to” he offers but not really meaning it.

 

“It’s alright Scott, it must be important to you if you want to do it now” She always was good at ready social situations. “And you know you’re welcome to make anything or eat anything” and then she vanishes up the stairs.

 

Scott takes up on her offer, knowing her kitchen like the back of his hand (he’s cooked here many a time before) because he knows if he sits and waits his mind will begin to overthink and question everything which is not what he needs right now.

 

“So what were you wanting?” Tess shouts as she comes down the stairs. Coming into the kitchen she smiles and hops on the island, perching there.

 

“What do you want Tess?”

 

“Excuse me?” She recoils a bit clearly taken by his accusing tone.

 

“Sorry” his shoulders sag before he pulls himself up straight again to look her directly in the eyes. “PyeongChang. Yes or no?”

 

Tessa sighs, they’re having this conversation.

 

“Lets go to the sof-“

 

“No.” The tone is firm and demanding, Scott wants answers. “Yes or No Tessa”

 

There’s a still moment where they stare at anything but each other, can’t bring themselves to le the emotions run free.

 

“We can work out details and logistics later. I just want to know your answer to the question, Yes or No.”

 

“Yes, I want to do this”

 

And Scott feels relieved. Of pressure and the tightness in his chest that he walked all the way here with. He goes to where Tessa is sitting and stands directly in front of her. She slides down and he catches her in a hug. She falls onto his chest and they have’t been this close in months.

 

“We deserve this” she whispers into his shirt.

 

“If we do this, nothing will be the same T”

 

“If we do this, we do it right”

 

And now when Tessa goes to suggest moving to living room again he agrees. She crosses her legs and they put distance between themselves by sitting on different couches.

 

“We need to formulate a plan” business Tessa emerges. She pulls out her phone, ready to write it all down. “First off, no Marina, no going back to America. I want to train here in Canada”.

 

Marina still trains teams, they know that. But after all of Tessa’s theories were proven in Sochi, they vowed never again.

 

“Montreal” they both speak the idea at the same time and they grin at each other, proud knowing they still have the ability to think as one.

 

“So Marie and Patrice then” says Tessa.

 

“They agreed to it the last time we spoke to them”

 

Tessa raises an eyebrow and stifles a laugh, “Scott that was 2014”

 

“Yeah but they did choreography for us last year” he points out, “Tess they love us, you know it” he jokes and Tessa can’t help but laugh.

 

“We would have to find places to stay but that we can do later”

 

Scott nods and hopes she doesn’t bring up Kaitlin.

 

“Announcement. We have to tell people, and the media, and skate Canada.”

 

“Well skate Canada is easy, no?”

 

“But remember last time they wouldn’t let us train here” Tessa says an edge in her voice.

 

“We had commitments T. It would’ve looked bad for them and Marina if we suddenly switched rinks”

 

“I’ll handle the media” She says noting down on her phone. Scott is looking at her from his spot and when she looks up she laughs at his expression, “Scott, you never use social media and besides I’m better at organising and booking us appearances. I’ll handle this bit”

 

“What about our families T?”

 

“Well obviously they’ll know, but we can’t tell them we’re even considering this yet” she reasons. She doesn’t want to have too harsh terms because Scott is a real family orientated guy and he’ll want to tell them immediately. “We should do it when we have everything in place”

 

“Okay, sounds fair”

 

So far so good, they’ve agreed on everything and this is going to happen. For real. No hypothetical dreams or avoiding the subject, they are really going to do it.

 

“Scott”

 

Scott shakes his head, caught up in his own thoughts. But they way Tessa is looking at him right now makes him wish he still was.

 

Her facial expression is grave and her eyes are searching his face, for what he doesn’t know, but he has a pretty good idea what she’s thinking about.

 

“You know we have to talk about it” she says quietly.

 

“Tess” He warns. He hasn’t thought about it and he needs time.

 

“But what are you going to do?”

 

“Tess, I don’t know” he rubs his forehead with his fingers, quite obviously stressed.

 

Tessa feels for him, she really does. Relationships didn’t concern her, because her and Ryan were never that serious and she could easily dump him, but Scott. Scott and Kaitlin had been together for a considerable amount of time and from discussions with both of them, she knew they were serious.

 

She so wanted him to chose her again. Like he done over his girlfriends so many times before, but this time- she wasn’t so sure he would.

 

The worst bit, Tessa thinks, is that, no matter how this end she will feel something. If this were Cassandra or Jessica, Tessa’s not sure she would care. But it’s Kaitlin, and she loved Kaitlin. When Scott introduced them she could sense they would be friends from their first conversation, and they were. It pains Tessa to do this to her, and to Scott if she’s honest.

 

But its what they both want, is something she has to remind herself of.

 

She gingerly goes to sit with him and she tests the water by putting her hand on his shoulders. Looking for him to recoil or question, but she feels muscles relax and she takes that as her sign to go on.

 

She swings onto her knees, Scott intuitively angles his body so his back is facing her before she applies a little pressure and massages his shoulders.

 

She does this for about 10 minutes and he subtly reclines further and neither of them is sure how they got here but Scott is comfortably spread on her couch, head on her lap.

 

He reckons he could get used to doing this.

 

They bathe in silence, Scott’s drifting in and out, constantly disturbed by the thoughts of Kaitlin and the comeback and what it all means.

 

“Hey Tess?”

 

A low hum is her response.

 

“This is it right?” He asks because he’s still quite can’t believe they are doing this, “2018 is on the cards”

 

“Yeah Scott”,she’s breathless, “We’re going to PyeongChang”

 

And that’s the conformation he needed to make answering the inevitable a little bit easier.

 

***

 

Turns out Scott felt so peaceful, he fell asleep just like that on Tessa and she didn’t complain. Just threaded her hands through his (short) hair and let him rest. Maybe its because she felt bad for what he had to go and do when we woke. Maybe it was instinct. Or maybe, just maybe, there was another factor that would go unspoken for now.

 

Whatever it was, Scott didn’t feel so crazy anymore. Saying goodbye and walking home Scott felt secure in his decision. Because when he ended up back at Tessa’s the next day with the words,

 

“We broke up”

 

Their eyes said it all. There was uncertainty, yet so many promises. Sadness and hope.Betrayal and new dreams. All wrapped in love.

 

 

**2018  **

 

Another Venue. Another standing ovation. Another day of exhausted skaters retiring to the bus. 

 

Usually when on tour, Scott is the one that falls ill but in the winter months of The Thank You Canada Tour, it is Tessa’s turn. It’s easier to take care of Scott when they are on a normal tour like Japan because they live in hotel rooms, with nice comfy double beds, and the privacy.

 

She remembers always ushering Scott from the rink to their hotel room (because they are comfortable enough for the cast to know they are dating now) and using her limited nursing skills to help him recover. He was terribly sick, all you had to do was look at his weary eyes and weak smile to tell something was wrong. Scott is always the socialiser, the loudest and bubbliest person on tour and he’s known for it - so of course all the other skaters knew there was something wrong and were just as obliging to release Scott from the usual after show dinners which, even if he still insisted they go.

 

_***_

 

_“Don’t be so stupid Scott, of course you can’t go”no matter how many times she says it, his brain is still not computing._

 

_“But Tessie, we have join, all the others will be there and they’ll think we’re rude” he almost shouts in his temper tantrum about not being allowed to dinner._

 

_“Scott.” She says firmly, “you have about every illness there is to have right now. Everyone else agrees you shouldn’t be going and you are in no position to argue with me.”_

 

_“But” he starts but Tessa is done with this fight, they’ve had it more times than she count already. “You get to skate, but as soon as its over you’re in the hotel room and resting. Stop acting like a petulant child and let yourself get better.”_

 

_Scott huffs and folds his arms, upset that he’s being banned from the skaters activities. Tessa can see his distress so she goes up to rub his arms soothingly, “if it helps, you know I’m not going either right? Someone has to look after you”_

 

_“Cuddles?” He asks hopefully (Tessa has been refusing to sleep in the same bed as him)_

 

_“I love you Scott Moir but I will not let both of us be ill”_

 

***

 

Tessa is arm in arm with Kaitlyn with whom she was just in the changing rooms with. “You alright babe, you look paler than usual” she comments.

 

“Oh yeah just have a cold and possibly a migraine” Tessa waves it off because she’s just tired and wants some water.Kaitlyn smiles at her and soon they are having an animated conversation about which tv shows to start binge watching next. The cast all decided a few weeks ago that they will have movie nights each week, where they will watch a new franchise. The current choice is Harry Potter because to Tessa’s absolute disgust, there were some who had never seen it.

 

The walk from the venue to the bus feels longer than usual, maybe its due to the fact she has no energy left. There is no bounce in her step, she feels deflated and she's sure it must be obvious, no matter how hard she is trying to convince people otherwise. Even when she is a good actress, and can put on a good charade, there is always one person who will see through her. 

 

And she can feel that same persons eyes burning through her. She had told him she was unwell of course, but had insisted she would be okay. She didn't bother to tell not to worry. It's Scott. He'll worry about her if she got a paper cut. 

 

She hops up into the bus, going straight to get changed into some loungewear much like everybody else. With some careful avoidance, she can make her way to the kitchen are which consists mostly of an L- shaped counter and a tiny island. She needs a cup of tea and a good rummage through the medical cabinet. 

 

Or as she finds out, she doesn’t because the gentleman that is Scott Moir has already done that. There is a piping mug already on the counter and she knows its been left for her. She takes it over to the couch where the dvd is being setup and Scott is ‘reserving’ her space. He really doesn’t have to do that because the cast leave the spaces beside Tessa and Scott open because they already know if they don’t Tessa will just end up on Scott’s lap and they will be more touchy, feely than usual. After the first few occasions it happened, they didn't want that.

 

Tessa nestles next to Scott, her body is fully relaxed because she’s got hot tea and Scott is idly stroking her knee which she finds comforting. She doesn’t need to pay attention to the movie - she’s seen it more times than she wishes to admit and could recite the whole book backwards.

 

***

 

Scott has been carefully keeping watch over Tessa ever since she said she had a cold. Its natural for him to want to look after her and make sure she’s always smiling.

 

Today he can see the bags under her eyes, he knows she’s only just managing to keep up and right now, he can feel her body going limp. A sign she’s already half asleep. She isn’t even watching the movie anyway, he knows it just as well as she does because it was her movie of choice for many sleepovers when they were first released.

 

“Hey T” he whispers in her ear.All he gets back is a half hearted mumble.

 

“You should be going to bed”

 

she nestles closer. “I’m comfy here”

 

“You’d be comfier in a real bed. You go now and I’ll follow in 5 minutes okay?”

 

“Scott,” Tessa looks up a coy smile on her lips, “they know we’re together remember”

 

“Oh shit, sorry” he grins sheepishly, “habit”.

 

Tessa feels partially guilty because its her fault they kept it a secret for so long but its also been a trend long before they were dating to follow the other out of a room and sneak off. Not that it worked because every time, someone noticed.

 

“Lets go then”

 

“Carry me?” She asks selfishly.

 

“Well they know we’re dating so come here”, Scott’s way of saying fuck it.

 

Scott gets up from the sofa and Tessa latches herself onto his front, arms around his neck and legs around his waist - like a sleepy koala bear. Scott thinks its endearing. Their company however, thinks its sickening.

 

_“Remember we share that room”_

 

_“You do know its only single beds right?”_

 

_“You guys are so sickeningly cute it hurts”_

 

This is the type of behaviour that Scott used to get defensive about, call his teammates out on it, make them say sorry. But now, he’s older and wiser and quite frankly he can’y be bothered to anymore - they aren’t a secret anymore so they should get used to this.

 

The journey is short and in no time he’s lowered Tessa onto her bunk before checking is she needs anything,

 

“Can I get you anything? Medicine, hot water bottle, blankets?” Scott stands looking down on Tessa ready to wait on her hand and foot.

 

“Slow down a second” she laughs to herself, “I’m fine, can you just come on here?” she gestures on the bed. He does his best to clamber in next to her. There’s very limited room so Tessa ends up more of her lying on top of him then beside him but neither of them have a complaint against the proximity.

 

“You sure you’re feeling okay T?”

 

“No, but its only a cold, I’ll be fine”

 

“Well let me…”

 

“Know if you can do anything” Tessa finishes for him. “I’m fine Scott, really” she reiterates because he is still skeptical.

 

“Just lie with me”

 

And so he does. Scott slips his hand underneath her sweater and rubs her lower back in steady circles. His face is buried in her hair, mouth close to her ear and he talks aimlessly to her, about nothing and everything. It’s an extremely intimate moment between two people and to protect it and them from the outside, Scott draws the little curtain that hangs on the bed and secludes himself and Tessa into their little bubble where they are untouchable.

 

**2024**

 

On a depressing early afternoon the showering rain falls from dark clouds in Montreal and its pretty damn Ironic to Tessa that people can fall asleep to this. The rainfall hasn’t given up in at least 3 days and with it Tessa has had next to no sleep.

 

She’s tired and done with this bullshit.

 

She nurses the little tea left in her mug, cupping it with 2 hands and staring absentmindedly into there rain. Her little trance is broken by rough hands gently caressing her shoulders and forearms and the warm body behind her that she can lean into and feel contentment.

 

“Lets get you to bed eh” Scott whispers and he takes the mug out of her hand with no struggle and sets it gently onto the counter.

 

Tessa lets him guide her to their room where she doesn’t even care for getting in the duvet - she waits for Scott to join her so she can wiggle her way into his side because that’s all she wants. To get some sleep and be close to him. The combination is just a bonus.

 

The bed dips when he get on and he leaves an arm out ready for Tessa. She gets the signal and scooches over, head resting on his chest, just under his chin and and legs wrapping his body, getting as close as possible. Scott’s arm falls down to draw patterns into her lower back - a habit of his - and Tessa doesn’t want anything to interrupt this moment.

 

Tessa closes her eyes and her whole soul is at peace right now. There’s nothing more comforting to her than Scott’s embrace. His body radiates warmth right now and his arm around her makes her feels safe. Tessa tilts her head back to look up him and he must feel the shift because his eyes half open and make contact with her own. She feels the corner of her mouth lifting into a sleepy smile and she lightly kisses his jaw, peppering his skin before he grasps the back of her neck and pulls her in for a proper kiss. Its lazy and sloppy but ultimately feels perfect. He releases her lips and her head falls back to where it was and Scott’s hand goes back to drawing patterns and he leaves her a lingering kiss in her hair.

_***_

_When the baby kicks for the first time, they’re laying in bed, wrapped around one another after slow Sunday morning sex._

 

_She gasps and her hands fly to her rounding abdomen. Scott’s hands flutter around hers in an instant. Asking, pleading to know she’s okay, they’re okay. Then, the baby does it again and Tessa smile stretched widely across her face. Stilling Scott’s frantic hands with her own, she pulls them low on her stomach, hushing for him to wait just one moment._

 

_When Scott feels his baby kick for the first time he stills in wonder. His breath stutters and his eyes glaze over, his whole focus zoning in on his wife’s stomach wriggling beneath his finger tips. After a moment a giggle rises from low in Tessa’sthroat, one that draws Scott back to the moment._

 

_She tilts her head up to his, eyes locking with his, expressing her everlasting, unconditional love for him. This it’s him who makes the laugh cry, wet tears spilling out from under his lashes. He leans down and captures Tessa’s lips with his, tugging at her bottom lip gently, she smiles into the kiss._

 

_This right here. Is everything they ever wanted, and more than they could ever have dreamed of. This, this wasn’t excellence, It was perfection._

***

Times like these - It’s Tessa’s euphoria.

 

She reckons they get about 10 minutes of rest like this before Scott pulls his body away and gets off the bed and she whimpers and reaches her arms out in hope to get him back but he’s already being the first responder to the crying down the hall.

 

She knows he’s done this to let her continue to nap but now the source that brought her that comfort has been taken from her she finds she can’t. So the only logical thing she knows is to drag herself to the spare room that now belongs to their baby.

 

Scott is a champ and even though she knows he must be just as sleep deprived as her, he still insists on being the one to respond to their little girl’s cries. They’ve been trying to get her to nap and sleep on her own instead of in their bed but she’s only 3 days into this test and Tessa is ready to give up she just wants to get a real sleep so bad.

 

But their baby sleeps more in Scott’s arms than her own cot which is why when she finds Scott sitting cross legged, a baby cradled in his arms, that she can no longer hear crying. She lowers herself to sit next to Scott on the floor and leans her head on his shoulder

 

“You could have stayed in bed” Scott whispers so not to disturb little Emma again.

 

“No I couldn’t” she says likes it obvious, “you weren’t there”

 

Even in the dark room she can see his half smile, “besides we can be sleep deprived together” Tessa half jokes.

 

“Together” Scott says in a floating tone, repeating it back like they so often did when they skated. "together" Tessa confirms gently rubbing his knee and looking up at him with adoring eyes.

 

They've been asking themselves and their parents the same question for weeks 'how do we get her to sleep?' and its the ones Tessa asks Scott now. It seems he has the answer. "what about a dog?" He lightly bumps her shoulder, teasing.

 

She grins because Scott has been begging for them to adopt a dog since before she was pregnant and she always had the same answer. Which is why when she finds herself saying “yes. Okay lets get a dog”, she blames it on 3 days of minimal sleep and that she doesn’t think she could ever say no to Scott while he’s cradling a baby. _Their_ baby.

 

Turns out that getting the dog was the best decision they could have made because the chocolate Labrador Scott adopted the second after the dog made eye contact with him was the key they needed to getting Emma to sleep. The first time they see it, they went to check up on Emma because they hadn't heard any signs of a restless night for her even though they were waiting. Upon entering, Digby (Scott named it that despite Tessa’s protests) is right beside her, curls up as she clings onto its fur. Now they can sleep peacefully knowing that Digby is curled up to her protecting her from the night terrors.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll try write the 2 other pieces that I was meaning to include at a later stage but lets be real I probably won't


End file.
